Junction
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: Sakura visit Sasuke, only to find him playing video games, and when she tries to join in ,she gets more then she bargained for based on real events [one shot] very cute fluff R&R....
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my second attempt of writing a Naruto fanfic. however it's only a one shot. So I hope you like it. It's base on actually events that happened to my older sister. it was so funny that I thought it dresser to be a fanfic. I hope you like it.

A/N: if your not familiar with the final fantasy games, then you might be lost. But it's ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the information on the junction system on Finial Fantasy.

Junction

Sasuke was home one day with his best friend Naruto playing a game of Finial fantasy VIII, they were in Sasuke's room having fun and just doing what all boys do. Sasuke was on his bed lying down on his stomach, with the controller in his hands and Naruto was sitting on the floor watching Sasuke playing and quietly waiting for his turn. Sasuke has just boosted to the fifteenth level and he was now batting the first boss and losing pretty badly.

"Oh, man I can't believe you're getting your butt kicked Sasuke, geez man you stuck." Naruto said as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up, Naruto, or I'll kick you out of my house." Sasuke said as he tired to use Siren to defect the boss but it didn't work. "Damn, this is hard, I think I should use junction. I think that would help." He said to himself as he quickly went to the main menu and then straight to junction. He then switched one players cure to his side and then used the cure to revise the other players. Now he was back in the game and he was doing much better.

It was later on in the night when a certain pink-haired Kinochi decided to show up to Sasuke's house. She had grown a bit since their times on team seven, she was now seventeen years old and she was very beautiful, like Sasuke she was the most popular girl in the village. She had just finished her job at the hospital, she was really tired but thought to herself since she was in the neighborhood, she would stop by and pay her Sasuke-kun a visit. She drove up the drive way and got out of her car and walked to the front door. She was wearing the same style she always did with the exception that her dress was white with gold detail. She knocked on the door and waited, after a couple of minutes of waiting, the door finally opened to reveal one of the maids. She smiled sweetly at Sakura and she likewise returned the kindness.

"Good evening, Haruno-san, Sasuke-sama is in his room, should I let him know you're here?" she asked polity.

"No, I want to surprise him. Thank you." She said as she walked in the beautiful mansion. Inside looked luxurious, everything was in black and gray marble and there were potted trees all around the entrance of the grand hallway. In the middle of the room was a clear water fountain in the shape of a fan and lights coming forming the bottom of the fountain. She looked behind the fountain and saw the stairs leading to the second floor. The stairs were huge, they were the same color as the walls and the floor was so clean to could see you own reflection in them. she walked up the stairs and down the long hallway. There was a door at the end and it had dim lights an illuminating form underneath the creak from the door. As she got closer she heard voices coming from in side the room. She automatically knew who they were, she got to the door and gently knocked on it.

"What do you want I'm busy right now, come back later." Sasuke said though the door.

"Sasuke-kun, it's me Sakura, can I came in?" She asked though the door.

"Sakura? how did you get in here?" Sasuke asked seemingly not making an effort to even try to open the door.

"Your maid let me in. I just back from work and I wanted to say 'hi' to you. Did I come at a bad time?" she asked unsurly.

"Yes, you-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto.

"No, you didn't Sakura-chan, hold on a sec." He said as Sakura heard footsteps heading to the door. She took that time to make any final adjustments to her outfit and hair so she could look her best for Sasuke. The door soon opened to reveal a very happy Naruto. He was wearing green pajama shorts and his black T-shirt, she also notice that the room was dark and the only lights that were available was the light coming form the huge 54" plasma flat t.v plastered on the wall. Sasuke was lying down on his king sized bed on the which was across from where he was.

"Do you mind closing the door Naruto, I can't concentrate." He said without breaking his glare from the game.

"Sure, ok" Naruto said as he allowed Saukra to enter the room and closed the door behind her. Even though this wasn't the first time she's been in his room, it was the first she was there at night and with Naruto no less. She never notice this but the room was huge. it was at lest 20' by 20' the room had about three computer desks in it by one side of the wall, two huge dressers on the other side near his bed and a window bench in front of a large open window. There was along also a stereo system and a small pool table. The plasma t.v was on the wall with the computers, under the t.v was a decent sized entertainment center that housed his Xbox 360, Xbox, Playstaion 3, Playstaion 2, Gamecube and all of his games along with other elecrontics. Sakura notice that he was still on his bed, he was wearing a dark blue plain T-shirt and white pajama shorts.

"So how are you doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he headed back to the edge of the bed and sat down on the warm carpet.

"Well, I'm kind of tired but I thought since I'm in the neighborhood I'll stop by and pay you guys a visit." She said with a warm smile. She then walked up to Sasuke who was on the bed. She looked at him and wondered why he hadn't said anything to her yet, that was when she notice the game that Sasuke was playing.

"Oh, what game are you guys playing?" She asked curiously

"Final fantasy VII" Sasuke said as his eyes was glued on the game.

"Oh, um...may I sit on your bed Sasuke-kun?" She asked polity

"Sure as long as you don't bother me." He said plainly

"Thank you." She said as she walked towards the head of the bed and lied back on the huge and comfortable pillows it felt like heaven. The bed was covered with 1000 theard count of Egyptian cotton and the pillows felt like air and cotton and the mattress was those new state of the art comfort beds that adjust to your body shape and comfort level. Oh this was the life and her Sasuke-kun was living it. When she got comfortable enough she notice that Sasuke was winning in same kind of round. She knew a lot about video games but she wasn't very familiar with Final Fantasy but she was eager to learn. She watched him play for what seemed like hours and the more she watched the more she wanted to play, she had study his moves and started to figure out ways in order for him to win. She was about to asked him if she could play but then notice something that caught her eye. She saw him go into this strange menu called junction and he did something and when he went back to play mode he actually beaten the boss. Sakura was really impressed, now she was even more determined to play. So she called out to Sasuke. He slowed his pace in the game which was a sign that he heard her and was going to pause soon, which he did. She thought he would get mad at her but surprisingly he didn't. He shifted his body to the side and look back to her.

"What is it?" he asked coolly

"May I play?" She asked polity. He then gave her a smirk and let out a small chuckle.

"You want to play?" He smiled "Do you even know how?"

"Well, I-" She stopped when she noticed him motioning for her to come closer. She moved up to the edge of the bed and lied down on her stomach along side of Sasuke. "Well, I don't know that move you made before when you shifted all your players info around but I pretty much have everything else down pack." She said sure of herself.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom " Naruto said as he stood up and walked out the door to the bathroom. Sasuke just looked at him.

"you know, you don't have to announce when your going to the bathroom." he said plainly

"Yea, I know, I just felt like saying it." Naruto smiled as he walked out the door, and leaving a very confused Sasuke and Sakura behind.

"I will never understand how that guy works." Sasuke said plainly. he then turned his attention to Sakura who was waiting for him to finish what he was saying before.

"That's impossible, you would need to understand junction first before you do anything else." He said

"Well, then explain junction to me so I could understand it." She said plainly

"It's not that easy to explain" He warned

"Oh, come on it can't be that hard." She said a bit annoyed

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you ." He said as he tried his best to explain junction as easily as he can.

"Ok" he said as he stare off at the t.v and continue his game while at the same time explaining junction to Sakura.

"OK this is how Junction works Junction system combines both the Materia and Job system together, enabling you to build the kind of character you want. It does this by allowing spells themselves to double as character-building elements. In a nutshell, here's how the whole thing works (to the best of my

knowledge anyway):

Gain G.Fs through drawing from bosses, receiving as gifts or

defeating the G.Fs themselves. Junction a G.F (a character can have multiple G.Fs junctioned) to a party member by selecting 'Junction', and then 'G.F.'. Press 'X' to equip a G.F. G.Fs already junctioned will be indicated by a symbol next to their names. Hit 'Triangle' when you're done equipping. If you already have a stock of spells in that particular character's spells list, Otherwise, ignore the 'Auto' window which pops up, equip the 'Draw' command ability under the 'Abilities' window.

Draw spells for junctioning from enemies or Draw Points. Different spells have varying effects on the same parameter. You can have a maximum of 100 for each type of spell. Once you've amassed enough spells, select the 'Auto' command in the Junction sub-screen.Choose to optimize your character, based either on 'Attack', 'Magic' or 'Defense': Attack: Places emphasis on 'Strength' parameter Magic: Places emphasis on 'Magic' parameter Defense: Places emphasis on 'HP' parameter Select the abilities you want available to your character.

"AHH! my head hurts!" Sakura said as she placed her head on the pillow.

"Well, you asked me to explain so just deal with it until I'm finish" Sasuke said as he continued with the game. "So were was I...ok"

If you're not happy with the junctioned magic spells, choose

'Junction' again, and then 'Magic'. Change the spells if you want, or remove them with 'Square'.Alternatively, the 'Off' command works well if you wish to de-equip all junctioned spells (select 'Magic') or all G.Fs, spells and abilities (select 'All').

If you character has the ability to junction spells to Elemental

Attack/Defense or Status Attack/Defense, use the d-pad to scroll the junction screen left. The higher the amount of spells (max. 100) junctioned to a parameter, the better the effect.

From the menu screen, select G.F. Tap 'X' at a G.F's status window, and select the ability you want it to learn. Abilities are divided into six different types :Junction, Command, Character, Party, G.F. and Menu." He said as he was still playing the game.

"So basically that's how you use the junction system any questions?" He asked. there was no response but the soft snoring sounds.

"Saukra? did you hear me?" He asked still not looking in her direction.

"..."

"Sakura?" He asked with a hint of annoyice

"..."

"Sakura are you listening-" He paused as he turned to see a sleeping Sakura snoring softly on his pillow. Sasuke then gave her a very puzzled look. "No way she fell asleep!" he said in a very quiet tone as to not wake her up. he then tried his best not to laugh his head off but he couldn't hold it all in and was soon laughing hysterically. About a few minutes later Naruto walked back into the room and saw Sasuke laughing so hard that he soon rolled off the bed still laughing harder then ever.

"Hey Sasuke what's so funny?" Naruto said as he saw Sasuke on the floor and Sakura on the bed in a deep, deep sleep. "Why is Sakura-Chan sleeping?" he asked really confused.

"I...was...explaining...juncton...to...her... and all I heard form for her was " Ah, my head hurts"...so I turned around and found her sleeping next to me!" He said as finally manged to control his laughter and soon after he stopped Naruto started.

"Oh, man, all you did was explain Junction to her and she ended up like that." He said now laughing as hard as Sasuke. "I mean one minute your explaining junction and the next she out like a light."

"Well, at lest I know whenever she gets on my nerves, I'll just explain Junction to her," he said as he got up and continued with his game.

-the end-


	2. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


End file.
